


［HW］兔子的一百种吃法

by Counte



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP, 斜线有意义
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21680950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Counte/pseuds/Counte
Summary: 约翰被绑在了床上
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 17





	［HW］兔子的一百种吃法

约翰是兔子。

重复一遍。约翰是兔子。

约翰，用手枪，隔着两层玻璃，一枪命中罪犯肩膀的约翰，是只兔子。

夏洛克在进到那个房间之前就闻到了兔子和约翰的味道。他的食欲和性欲来的同样猛烈，立时就硬的像块石头。夏洛克几乎是把门踹开的，当他看见被绑在床上的，正在发情的约翰时，他的两只瞳孔都缩成了一条线，耳朵和尾巴也冒了出来。夏洛克甚至觉得他变得更硬了。

他转身把门锁上，又拖来把椅子顶在把手下。然后，像一匹真正的狼，一边脱掉衣服一边一步一步地接近他的猎物。

约翰的全身上下现在像他的眼睛一样红，他又蓝又大的眼睛现在变得红红的，迷茫的像隔了层纱，原本金色的耳尖也变得又粉又嫩，紧紧贴着医生的后脑勺。他现在一丝不挂。约翰的手被绑在床头，脚腕和手腕被一段绳子连接着，让他双腿只能蜷在胸前，把全身上下最脆弱的部位暴露在空气里。他在床上蹭来蹭去，把床单搞的又乱又湿。

夏洛克走到床边，低下头盯着他的约翰。约翰小声地喘着气，抬起头看了看夏洛克。夏洛克把他又细又长的手指放在约翰嘴角，下一秒就被粉色的小舌头缠住了。他把指头推进约翰的嘴里，玩弄着约翰的舌头。约翰已经很习惯夏洛克的东西了，配合着他手指的动作舔吮。夏洛克的另一只手伸到约翰的屁股后面，把玩着他毛茸茸的尾巴。约翰停止了在床单上的磨蹭，但是却因为夏洛克的手指瑟瑟发抖，甚至变得更粉了。

放在嘴里的手指显然满足不了发情期的兔子。没过一会儿约翰眯着眼睛开始轻轻咬着夏洛克的手指，前面后面都流着水。夏洛克放在约翰尾巴上的手也被弄湿了。他把手从约翰嘴里抽出来，带出一小截舌头。约翰还没来得及收回舌头就被夏洛克吃进了嘴里。夏洛克吻着约翰，轻轻吮吸他的舌头，重重噬咬他的嘴唇。他像是贪婪的食客，约翰唇上涂满了让他疯狂的蜜。

夏洛克够到绑住约翰的绳子，刚一解开，他的腰就被约翰的双腿缠住了，他的脖子被约翰的胳膊揽着，为了不让约翰摔在床上，他放在约翰腰上的右手轻轻使劲，让约翰和自己从头到脚贴在一起。约翰的小穴在他的东西上，现在只要他向前挺一下腰，就能把自己硬的不像话的东西塞进约翰潮湿泥泞的身体里。约翰望了他一眼，皱了皱眉。夏洛克迟迟不动，约翰想自己找乐子，但他的腰现在软的不像话，根本没办法坐在那上面，好不容易塞进去了一点，又滑出来了。夏洛克深深地吻着约翰，他忍的一身都是汗，就是不进到约翰身体里。约翰忍不住挂在夏洛克身上磨蹭，在他耳边呻吟喘息。甚至舔了一下夏洛克脖子上的痣。

约翰在夏洛克身前扭动，无意识地喊着夏洛克夏洛克。而夏洛克终于忍不住了，狠狠地把自己送进约翰的里面。约翰满足地闭上眼，长长地呻吟一声，收缩自己的小腹，配合夏洛克的动作。夏洛克捧着约翰，用力地操他，用他长着倒刺的舌头舔过约翰白嫩的胸乳。约翰只能一手抱着夏洛克好不让自己掉下去，一手抚慰自己的前面。

夏洛克的尾巴缠着约翰的腰，悄悄地向下扫过他们结合的地方。约翰被狼毛弄痒了，趾头蜷成一团。夏洛克顶在约翰的前列腺上，在他体内搅动。约翰现在已经爽的只能闭上眼喘息。夏洛克轻轻地把尾巴塞进约翰体内，约翰没说什么，只是哼哼着用力咬住夏洛克的肩膀。

夏洛克抚摸着约翰的脊背，亲吻他的耳廓。他的眼里有狼的影子。

尾巴全都进去之后，约翰适应了一会，晃了晃身子，夏洛克的尾巴刚碰到了他的那一点约翰的腰就在夏洛克掌心里化成了一滩水。狼的毛又粗又硬。夏洛克不等约翰完全适应就配合着尾巴大开大合地干了起来。约翰的耳朵塌下来，完完全全变成粉色。

夏洛克发狠地操干约翰，他的速度甚至越来越快了。约翰能感觉到夏洛克正在胀大的结。

狼的高潮持久又猛烈。约翰不记得自己的高潮是什么时候，只能感觉到内壁被温热的液体冲刷着，恍惚间他觉得自己兴许会怀上夏洛克的孩子。

结束的时候，夏洛克不愿意拔出来，他说想让约翰给他生个孩子。而他们都知道不可能。

他们并排躺着，夏洛克和约翰接吻，把手指伸进约翰身体里。白色的液体从约翰屁股里流出来，约翰有种怅然若失的感觉。他们射出来的东西混在一起，弄脏了床单，约翰和夏洛克。

约翰和夏洛克都非常满意。


End file.
